


look at the stars, look how they shine for you

by writingsbydestiny



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drarry, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Happy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love, M/M, Marriage, One Big Happy Family, Post War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Two Fathers, happiness, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy adopts their first child together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853290
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	look at the stars, look how they shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friends from Willowbeats <3
> 
> ____
> 
> As of March 1, 2021, this fic is currently being edited. I think my writing has improved a bit and I’m currently going back on my previous works (the ones published in 2020) to rewrite them.
> 
> The plot of the stories are going to be the same, but as I edit it, the flow of writing is going to improve. If this is your first time reading this fic, welcome! Apologies for the messy writing, I promise it’s going to get better when it’s edited. If you would like to bookmark this fic and come back later when the writing is better, you’re free to do so!
> 
> I’ll most likely be finished polishing up everything by the last week of March. I’m going to leave a note and clarify that the fic is already updated when I am done.
> 
> Much love,  
> Lucienne.

Harry notices Draco nervously biting his lip, Draco’s nails unconsciously scratching on the faded dark scar on his left forearm – it was an old habit he always seemed to have struggled to get rid of. Without missing a heartbeat, Harry grabs Draco’s hand and intertwines his finger with his. Draco looks up at him, silver eyes shining more brightly than ever before. 

“Are you okay? Do you still want this?” Harry anxiously asked. He wanted this more than anything, he had been dreaming of this moment for what felt like his entire life. 

Draco draws out a long breath, glances at Harry, and then at the gates of Restoring Magic – a home for magical kids who have been left orphaned. 

“Of course, Harry. I want this more than anything – I want it _with you._ ” Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s forehead where the barely-there lighting scar is imprinted. 

Both of them stepped into the building, the sound of children laughing, some of them crying, echoed inside the building. It brought Draco a feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on; Draco looked over at Harry and caught him wiping the lens of his glasses with his free hand. _Merlin, it hasn’t even been twenty seconds and Potter is already crying._ Draco thought.

“Oh, Potter, pull yourself together.” A familiar voice uttered behind them. Harry turned around to see Minerva Mcgonagall – former Hogwarts Headmistress turned Directress of Restoring Magic. “You can’t be wailing louder than the child itself.” 

Harry laughs as he lets go of Draco’s hand to wrap his arms around Mcgonagall. 

“It’s good to see you, _Professor_.” Mcgonagall couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. Even after his departure from Hogwarts, Harry had never stopped calling Mcgonagall ‘Professor’. He says it was because she taught him everything he needed to know – Mcgonagall was the closest to a mother figure Harry has ever had. 

“It’s good to see you too, Harry.” 

“Nice to see you again, Miss Mcgonagall.” Draco offered his hand formally. However, Mcgonagall pulled him into a hug. Forms of affection not given by Harry or Narcissa were always new to Draco, as he never got used to other people liking him, mainly because of his past. 

Mcgonagall led Draco and Harry into a nursery room, the walls painted sky blue, almost white, and the ceiling mimicking a starry sky. Draco’s heart flutters as he looks up and sees his own constellation, _Draconis_ , showcased beautifully on the ceiling. Harry looks at Draco and a few moments passed by, Draco finally looked down from the ceiling and locked eyes with Harry. Harry felt his cheeks burn as Draco raised his eyebrow in amusement.

“She’s sleeping at the moment, be careful not to startle her too much.” 

Harry was the first one to take a glance at the small angelic face, the rest of her hidden in a bundle of white blankets. He would’ve choked out a loud sob if it weren’t for Draco putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder. Draco put his index finger against his own lips, a gesture for Harry to stay quiet, but Harry ended up burying his face on Draco’s neck as he sniffled.

Draco held Harry by his side, as he stroked the baby’s brown skin softly, as gentle as he could, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world; and perhaps, to Draco, she was. 

The baby fluttered her eyes open in response to Draco’s hand gently stroking her cheek, revealing the most beautiful chocolate eyes Draco and Harry had ever seen. It reminded Draco of his coffee in the mornings, almost black; It reminded Harry the colour of his favourite suit on Draco. 

Both of them quarrelled on who gets to hold the sixth-month old child first, until Mcgonagall handed her to Harry. He cradled her onto his arms as Draco stood closely by his side, Draco’s hand over Harry’s, as they indulged themselves of the moment they got to hold their child for the very first time.

Mcgonagall arranged the adoption papers, both Harry and Draco excitedly signing them. This time, Draco held the still unnamed baby in his arms, as Harry filled up most of the paperwork, only handing them to Draco when his signature was needed. 

“What would you like to name her?” Mcgonagall smiled warmly at the sight of his two former students, now newlyweds. Time truly does fly. She thought as she reminisced their times at Hogwarts, remembering how Draco and Harry bickered all the time. Sure, they were a handful, but Mcgonagall always knew they had potential in becoming friends. Little did she knew, they’d be marrying each other in fourteen years time.

“Astrid,” Draco spoke, her name feeling like silk against his voice. 

Harry and Draco decided on her name when they were at a vacation in Scandinavia, overlooking the ocean as they sat in each other’s arms under the stars. Harry remembered describing the ocean to Draco as _divinely beautiful,_ and there, Draco came up with the name. 

Draco drove Harry and their now daughter, Astrid, _home_. Draco took it upon himself to learn how to drive a muggle vehicle and surprisingly, he was really good at it. 

Before they could even exit the car, a little boy with bright blue-green hair came running to them. 

“Draco!” His little voice squealed excitedly. Narcissa followed behind him, a hopeful glint in her eyes, as she took Astrid from Harry’s arms.

“She’s so beautiful – the _most beautiful,_ ” Narcissa had tears running down her cheeks as she cradled the small child in her arms. It reminded her of the time she held newborn Draco for the first time. 

“Why is Auntie Cissa crying?” The blue-haired boy’s voice quivered. 

“Teddy,” Draco cooed as he lifted the toddler up from the ground. “Meet Astrid, your cousin.” 

Teddy Lupin looked at Astrid in astonishment; dramatically gasping as his eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful child in Narcissa’s arms. “She’s so small!” 

Narcissa, Draco, and Harry laughed softly at the toddler’s reaction. It was Teddy Lupin’s, age two and a half, first time to see an infant in person. 

All of them entered the exquisite lake house Draco and Harry purchased just right outside of London. They lived amongst muggles (mostly) – Harry and Draco preferred it that way, as they were away from the controversies and issues their names carried in the Wizarding world. 

Draco helped Narcissa with dinner, as Harry and Teddy sang softly to Astrid, them sitting in the living room. Draco’s heart fluttered at the sound of the people he loved the most’s giggles. It reminded him of his childhood dream – a happy family. And Narcissa couldn’t be any prouder of his only son living his best life, despite all the hardships he experienced in his own childhood, he was still here; that’s all that mattered to Narcissa.

After Dinner, Narcissa traveled by Floo Powder, the lake house connecting to the Malfoy Manor, leaving Teddy behind per his request, as he wanted to spend time with his new cousin. 

Complying with Teddy’s plea, him, Draco, and Harry build a pillow fort in the middle of the living room, as Astrid slept peacefully, wrapped in the softest blanket ever invented (according to Draco), in her crib.

Harry helped Teddy draw something for Astrid. “I _need_ to give her a welcome gift.” Teddy spoke, his small voice filled with so much determination.

Harry looked over at Draco, carrying Astrid in her arms, her dark eyes glowing with curiosity as Draco pointed at the star-filled sky above them. 

“Look at the stars, Astrid, look how they shine for you.” 


End file.
